It was
by MonkeyJb1988
Summary: Can Mako and Kotoha's love survive without the battle with Dokoku to keep them together. Special appearances by the Shinkengers' team-up buddies and Magirangers' Urara Ozu Kotoha's co-star from Snake on a Train . Rated M if you feel that way about lesbian fiction.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sad day that day, as Dokoku was finally destroyed.

That might sound weird, as his defeat was the very thing the Shinkengers were fighting so hard for. They were happy, don't think otherwise, but they knew that Dokoku's defeat meant that they were no longer needed at the Shiba house, that they would go their separate ways. None of them were particularly fond of the idea, none more so than Mako and Kotoha.

Kotoha was packing her bags with both clothes and gifts from her friends. A kabuki fan from Ryunosuke, a book on how to defeat a video game at an arcade that Kotoha could never beat from Chiaki, a sushi making book from Genta (not his own recipes, of course), and a framed photo of all them from Takeru. Kotoha smiled at this, as he smiled at her request for the picture. She wiped the single tear from her face as she looked at all her mementos and remembered all the happy times she had with each of them.

However, there were plenty of tears when she came to the object she valued most: the locket Mako gave her on Kotoha's birthday. This was because she dearly loved Mako with all her heart. Kotoha had met both men and women she thought was cute, but Mako made Kotoha feel... well, it was hard to explain but it was the best feeling in the world, which only made them leaving each other much more difficult.

Kotoha felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. Kotoha didn't have to look to know that touch, but she turned anyway to see the lovely but tear stained face of Mako. Kotoha turned so she could properly hug her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Kotoha. I'm so sorry." Mako said crying, burying her face in Kotoha's neck.

"Mako, I'm just as guilty as you. You don't have to apologize." Kotoha said, crying but keeping a little more composure than Mako. Mako broke the hug but kept her hands gently on Kotoha's shoulders.

"I haven't seen my mother and father for so long, I just..." But Mako couldn't finish her thought. Kotoha kissed her to let her know she understood.

"And I'm not going to Hawaii with you because Mitsuba needs me, so we're even." Kotoha said, stroking Mako's face. Mitsuba was Kotoha's older sister and the one who would've been Shinken Yellow if she hadn't fell ill. It made Mako guilty, but she was glad Mitsuba wasn't her Yellow teammate. She doubted if she would have ever felt the way for Mitsuba as she does for Kotoha.

The two hugged each other for a while longer and, after saying goodbye to their other friends, went their separate ways. They promised to write and to, someday, be together again, although they had the fear in the back of their mind that their reunion may not be.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lonely day for Kotoha.

She played her flute outside her family's house/bamboo shop as the doctors checked Mitsuba over. Her illness took a turn for the worse and she was barely breathing when Kotoha went to serve her breakfast. Now Kotoha was outside, waiting for word on her sister's health. She got her answer as she saw Dr. Emiko Yamane stepped out. Kotoha saw Dr. Yamane grim expression as she walked towards her.

"I'm sorry Kotoha." Dr. Yamane said. "She doesn't have long. All you we can do is keep her comfortable"

Kotoha was speechless as Dr. Yamane returned to the house. She sat back down on the stump, brought her knees to her face and cried. Her parents were just as sad as her, Mitsuba will be gone soon, and Mako was in Hawaii, too far away to comfort her. Remembering what she just got the previous day, Kotoha took out the latest postcard from Mako.

_Me, mom, and dad got to meet the U.S. president today. He was very gracious and humorous. Still sunny, but not quite as sunny as when you're near. Still trying to get a chance to visit. Will see you soon._

_Love_

_Mako_

Kotoha had to force herself to not scream in anger and sorrow. _It's been ten months. Why can't she come sooner._ Kotoha thought bitterly. She hugged herself, hoping for a miracle. Not even a second later, her Shodo Phone rang, surprising her as her friends only called on her normal phone. The only reason she would be called on her Shodo Phone would be... less than pleasant.

"Kotoha." Takeru said as she answered the phone. "We need you back here. The Gedoshu are back."

Kotoha's stomach dropped as Takeru hung up... then she promptly smiled. Yes, the Gedoshu were a problem but Kotoha was confident they could be defeated. She knew Takeru wouldn't have just called her but the others as well meaning, after the Gedoshu were taken care of, she would catch up with her friends and hopefully find out what was taking Mako so long. Excited, Kotoha ran into her house and into her room, passing Mitsuba's room... suddenly remembering the news she just got. She turned to walk into Mitsuba's room where Dr. Yamane and some nurses were monitoring Mitsuba, looking terribly pale and thin, and their mother Reika and their father Shogo. Mitsuba turned to look at Kotoha, motioning for her to come closer. Kotoha looked at this and broke down crying. Reika and Shogo went over to Kotoha and tried to lead her out of the room while comforting her.

"I want to talk to her." Mitsuba said. Although Dr. Yamane looked skeptical about it, she allowed Reika to lead a still tearful Kotoha to Mitsuba's bedside.

"Kotoha, the Shinkengers need you, don't they?" Mitsuba asked. Kotoha nodded before Mitsuba gave her a smile. "Then go. They need your help and I know you miss them." Mitsuba coughed hard before saying this. "Come back as fast as you can."

Kotoha nodded as she ran back into her room and threw clothes quickly into her bag. She ran out her room, almost passing Dr. Yamane and her parents before they stopped her.

"She doesn't have long. Be quick." Dr. Yamane warned.

"And be safe." Reika said. Shogo nodded his agreement with both of them.

Kotoha nodded and ran out the door, nearly running into her mailman. She apologized to him, took the mail, threw it on a chair in the front hallway, and ran to catch a plane. That would be the definition of bad timing, as one of the pieces of mail was a postcard from Mako, with a message that would've brighten Kotoha's mood:

_I'm coming. Sorry for the short notice, but I'm coming. It's been too long and mostly my stupid fault. I'll be there._

_Love_

_Mako_


	3. Chapter 3

It was an unpleasant day for Mako.

It started out like every other day since after the first month Mako was at Hawaii. She would have breakfast with her mother Kyoko and father Mamoru, walk along the beach, drive around the island or another island to view the scenery, have lunch, basically catching up on being a family. Every few days, there was a hiccup in this idyllic paradise. Mako would get the urge to see her old friends. Yeah, they all wrote to each other but it wasn't the same as seeing them, especially where Kotoha was concerned. Mako missed her most of all and wanted to see her again. However, every time she was on the computer to book a flight, Kyoko would happen upon it and start crying. This would guilt Mako from continuing and staying longer. However, every passing day made her miss Kotoha that much more.

"Mom, dad, I'm just going for a walk for a bit. I'll be back for lunch." Mako said one day after breakfast. After her parents nodded and said goodbye, Mako to a trail behind her house which led her to a cliff that showed the sea. As she sat on the grass, Mako looked at the sea. As she did she thought of Japan, where her friends were. Where Kotoha was. Where Mako wanted to be, except that she also wanted to be here with her parents. Except Kotoha wasn't here and wouldn't because Mitsuba couldn't make the trip. This volleyball game of thoughts went back and forth until Mako threw a rock into the sea, cursing it for being so wide that Mako couldn't be with both Kotoha and her mother. As she buried her head into her arms, crying, she didn't realize that Mamoru was watching a short distance behind. He followed Mako because he detected something was wrong when she left and turned to return to the house.

_Kyoko has to stop this,_ was Mamoru's reason for going home and not comforting his daughter.

An hour later, Mako returned home after she was sure she was done crying. She was about to walk through the door when she overheard Kyoko and Mamoru arguing. Mako waited so they wouldn't get embarrassed. She soon realized not going in then benefited her too.

"You're being unfair to her." Mamoru said angrily.

"I am not. She wants to be here." Kyoko said, just as angrily as her husband.

"She wants to return to Kotoha too. You have to share Mako with her." Mamoru said. "She loves her, probably just as much as you."

"I don't care." Kyoko said with angry tears. "I had to go years without her, now Kotoha has to wait."

"So it doesn't matter how either of them feel about it?" Mamoru said.

"Not at all. If she wants to go to Japan to that girl and break my heart, fine." Kyoko said.

"How could you?" Mako said with quiet anger in the doorway. She silently went to her room and packed her bags. She took a postcard and pen and headed downstairs. Mamoru stood on the steps, blocking her.

"Mako, she didn't mean that." Mamoru said.

Mako kissed her father goodbye and, after he let her pass, she went downstairs towards the door. She turned to look at her mother, but Kyoko did not return the look. Mako turned and left.

As the door closed, Kyoko closed her eyes to stop the tears, regretting ever saying those words.

As Mako was waiting to board the plane, having already sent her postcard to Kotoha, she got the call from Takeru, the same message as Kotoha. Mako switched flights and made it to the airport closest to where Takeru specified. There, she found a guy and a girl waiting for her. Both were wearing jackets, his black and her's pink.

_This could be interesting. _Mako thought as the man introduced himself as Agri and the girl introduced herself as Eri, or Gosei Black and Gosei Pink respectively.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a sad day for both Kotoha and Mako... and a gloriously happy day as well.

They defeated Buredoran of the Bloodbath, or what the Shinkengers and Goseigers both agreed to be a nasty combination of both Buredoran and Dokoku. It looked bleak when Takeru was kidnapped and brain-washed by Buredoran to be his minion, Gedou Shinken Red. Luckily, they broke Takeru out of the spell and with the Goseigers defeated Buredoran and Madakodama, the Ayakashi that brought the Shinkengers back together. Now having left the Goseigers, the Samurai Sentai decided on spending the day with each other and they were just as comfortable with each other as before... save for the two this story is about. Mako and Kotoha were happy to see each other, but Kotoha was still hurt from getting little word from Mako and Mako still felt betrayed by her mother and guilty over not coming to Kotoha soon.

"Mako, you're not okay." Hikoma Kusakabe whispered to the pink Shinkenger. The Shinkengers were at a restaurant and set up two tables to sit them. It did not escape the others that Mako and Kotoha were sitting at opposite ends of the table. Mako shifted uncomfortably in her chair, appreciating Hikoma's tact in whispering when no one seemed to notice what was said. She smiled her thanks. Hikoma responded by standing up.

"I need to use the restroom. Takeru, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Genta, Kaoru, come with me." Hikoma said, loud enough for their table to hear but darn if any table next to theirs' heard.

"What do you think we are, girls?" Chiaki said laughingly. Genta laughed too. Smacks upside their heads stopped their laughing and they followed Hikoma and the other men and Kaoru. Whether it had anything to do with the fact Hikoma grabbed the backs of their shirts and dragged them with him is anyone's guess.

Kotoha and Mako were left alone. They knew what Hikoma did and moved next to each other. They didn't talk for a few minutes but they knew whatever hurt feelings and strong emotions were going to be revealed if they opened their mouths, it wouldn't be more uncomfortable than the silence between them now. Mako was the braver one.

"I'm sorry." Mako said softly.

That was all Kotoha needed to hear. She hugged and buried her face in Mako's shoulder, crying.

"I missed you. I love you." Kotoha said between sobs.

Mako rubbed her girlfriend's back and kissed her gently on the cheek. Suddenly, she saw a woman glaring at them. Mako thought very seriously about transforming into Shinken Pink and slicing her judgmental face into confetti but she decided not to, if only to not scar what is likely her young daughter pitting Shinken Blue and Gosei Yellow against a fork/pork cube monster. Realizing others were watching, Mako got her and Kotoha up and took her outside to the parking lot.

"I'm sorry about that, Mako. It's just been a really bad couple of days." Kotoha said, calming down and wiping her tears. "It's just, I really needed you and all I got were postcards. Beautiful postcards, but they can't replace you. What happened?"

"My mother." Mako said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "She made me feel bad whenever I tried to plan a trip back home. I should've realized, but... but..."

"You love her and your father." Kotoha said, rubbing Mako's shoulder. "You haven't seen them for years, you had to catch up."

Kotoha and Mako hugged each other under the street light illuminating the parking lot. They rested their heads on each other's shoulder and head, taking each other's spirit in. The anger and hurt pass and what was left was this perfect moment. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and this came thanks to her Shodo Phone. Kotoha, knowing what it could be, broke from her hug and answered. Dr. Yamane's voice was on the other end.

"Kotoha, Mitsuba isn't going to last much longer." Dr. Yamane said over the phone. "You might want to say your goodbyes now. Mitsuba's ready."

Kotoha fell to her knees, crying hysterically. Mako was shocked until she remembered hearing about Mitsuba's condition. Talking to Dr. Yamane on Kotoha's Shodo Phone, Mako knew what happened. She knelt down next to Kotoha and hugged her, trying desperately to calm her down.

"Kotoha, I'm so sorry." Mako said, hugging her tightly. "I'll be right here for you." Mako finished, holding Kotoha's Shodo Phone to her.

"What's wrong?" a woman's voice asked. Mako and Kotoha stood up and looked at where the voice came from. Their guess was correct: it was Eri, Gosei Pink.

"Her sister is dying and she can't get there in time." Mako explained. Kotoha nodded, trying hard not to start crying again. Eri just smiled and took out her Tensouder and a Summon Card.

"Tensou." Eri said. "Summon, Gosei Phoenix." her Tensounder said. Almost immediately, the Phoenix Headder came from a portal and merged with a jet and became Eri's mecha, the Gosei Phoenix. It hovered above the street right in front of where they were standing. Eri turned back her Shinkenger cohorts and smiled. Kotoha smiled back in thanks and took her Shodo Phone back.

"Mitsuba, I'll be right there." Kotoha said before she hung up. She ran towards the Gosei Phoenix until she realized Mako was following. Kotoha turned back.

"Mako, you don't have to come if you don't want." Kotoha said calmly, although in her heart she wanted Mako there so badly. Mako kissed Kotoha.

"I'm coming." Mako said.

_Mako must read minds._ Kotoha thought with a smile.

"She just hung up." Dr. Yamane said in shock. "Mitsuba won't make it until Kotoha comes back."

"If she says she'll be back, she'll be back." Reika said. Dr. Yamane just shook her head as she reentered Mitsuba's room. Shogo went to his wife's side.

"Do you really think she'll be back?" Shogo asked. Just then, a jet was heard coming for a landing, hovering over the front yard. Not even a second later, Mako and Kotoha jumped out and ran towards the house.

"Thanks Er... uh, Gosei Pink." Kotoha said, almost botching Eri's secret identity. She didn't need to worry. A white wind blew through the house and neighborhood, avoiding the the two Shinkengers, and Gosei Phoenix flew away. Reika and Shogo stirred as if coming out of a trance and saw Kotoha.

"Kotoha." Reika said. "How did you come back so quickly?" Kotoha and Mako suppressed a smirk as Kotoha's parents noticed Mako. "Who's she?"

"My girlfriend." Kotoha said with a smile, squeezing Mako's hand. Kotoha and Mako were smiling... until they looked at Reika and Shogo. Kotoha's parents tried to keep their happiness for their younger daughter's renewed relationship, but they couldn't hide the fact that they were about to lose their older one. Kotoha tried not to cry, but she knew it was futile. She looked at Mako.

_Don't be ashamed. I'll be right here._ Mako's eyes said.

Kotoha squeezed Mako's hand and followed her parents.

Mitsuba looked pale and sickly, but she brightened when she saw Kotoha. The two sisters hugged and Kotoha took a seat at Mitsuba's bedside. Mako sat next to Kotoha, both across from Reika and Shogo. Kotoha and Mako told all three about their adventures with their teammates and the Goseigers. They didn't get far when Mitsuba started coughing. Dr. Yamane, who had left the room, came running back in to check the machine hooked up to Mitsuba. Her look to all four said it all and she left. Mitsuba looked at each of her family.

"Mom, dad, Kotoha, I love all three of you. I couldn't have asked for a better family." Mitsuba said. She got a kiss from each of her family before she looked to Mako. "Mako, Kotoha told me so much about you and I know you would make Kotoha happy if you become her wife."

"If? I fully intend to marry her." Mako said like she heard the silliest thing ever. Mako quickly realized her tone. _I shouldn't have said it like that. Yeah, insult Mitsuba and assume Kotoha wants to marry me._ Mako thought and almost apologized. Almost, because Kotoha kissed her passionately. When Kotoha broke the kiss, Mako saw that the rest of her family were similarly happy.

"I assume you forgive me?" Mako whispered.

"It wasn't anger, just sad impatience." Kotoha whispered back before she pecked Mako's cheek.

Mitsuba smiled broadly and squeezed Kotoha's hand in congratulations. And it was that smile that was on her face when she passed away.

It was 3:00 in the morning. Mako and Kotoha fell asleep just a hour earlier on Kotoha's bed in her room. Mako liked the simple brown of her room and the few pictures of family and friends, but she she was too tired and concerned about Kotoha to appreciate the decoration. Mako was also concerned about keeping her emotions in check, as she wanted to be strong for Kotoha but grew to love Mitsuba in the short amount of time she knew her. She loved Kotoha's family and seeing good people grief stricken like that broke Mako's heart. She managed and when Kotoha fell asleep, she lied down to snuggle next to her to try and keep them both comfortable.

Now, Mako woke up with a start when she heard a Shodo Phone ringing. After checking to make sure it wasn't Kotoha's, Mako answered hers.

"Mako, we need to talk." Kyoko said.

Mako went to throw her Shodo Phone away, but Kotoha grabbed her wrist. She forced Mako's Shodo Phone back to her ear.

"Please talk. For me." Kotoha said. Her face pleaded with Mako. Kotoha won.

"Yes." Mako said in an tone that said that she wasn't staying of her own free will.

"Mako, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. I knew you missed Kotoha badly and had to see her, but I couldn't let go of you. Please forgive me." Kyoko said softly, in a pleading tone on the verge of tears.

Mako broke down in tears. Kotoha hugged Mako, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Mom, I never meant to hurt you." Mako said when she composed herself.

"I know, I know." Kyoko said quietly. "I'm sorry. I do hope you come back, but please spend time with Kotoha. Bring her if..." Kyoko choked on 'if' and Mako heard it.

"When, mom. When. And I will bring... my fiance." Mako said the last part exuding happiness.

"Congratulations Mako." Kyoko said, extremely proud. She said her goodbye and hung up. Mako then her head on Kotoha's shoulder, not crying but relishing the contact.

"I'm sorry Kotoha." Mako said. "I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine." Kotoha said, rubbing Mako's back. "That's what wives do." Kotoha then paused, which Mako detected. She got up to look Kotoha in the eyes. "Did you really mean it when you said you wanted to marry me, or was it to make Mitsuba happy?" Kotoha asked.

Mako smiled and kissed Kotoha, giving her answer.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the greatest day ever for Mako and Kotoha.

It was a month after Mitsuba's death and, while she would be missed by her family for the rest of their lives, things were beginning to get back to normal... save for the marriage of Mako to Kotoha.

Technically, it was a domestic partnership, but darn anyone who thought it wasn't a marriage. Kotoha's backyard had a beautiful arch at one end, with a white rug leading into it. There weren't that many guests, but each one equaled fifteen to twenty people to the two brides. Of course Takeru, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Genta, Hikoma, and Kaoru were a twenty. Tanba was... not invited, but he wouldn't leave Kaoru, so they just let him come. They had the their fellow teams the Go-Ongers and Goseigers, as well as a few of their allies, as well. The Engines' Souls were in the Go-Ongers' transformation devices so the had a good view of the proceedings. Sousuke/Go-On Red was asking a million questions about being an angel, which probably would've been annoying the angel had said angel not been Alata/Gosei Red. The Go-Ongers' little robot helper Bomper was talking with Genta's talking robot lantern DaiGoyou. Gosei Knight, the armored sixth Ranger of the Goseigers, had seemed unsure about how to act and what to do at the wedding and seemed uncomfortable. However, he made a new friend who was friendly to him and got him comfortable and relaxed. Gosei Knight's new friend was a relatively old friend of Kotoha's, Urara/MagiBlue.

Of course, the four most important were Kyoko and Mamoru Shiraishi & Reika and Shogo Hanaori. All four were visibly proud and excited, like everyone else. Mamoru and Shogo were waiting in the back to wait for "little princesses" (woe to anyone who repeated those words in either Mako's or Kotoha's presence). Takeru and Chiaki were standing in front of the brides' rooms, ready to perform their roles as best men, Takeru being Mako's and Chiaki Kotoha's. The brides' maids of honor, Saki/Go-On Yellow for Kotoha and Eri/Gosei Pink for Mako, were in the brides' rooms, helping them to get ready. As for the brides, they were as you'd expect them to be... nervous as heck.

"You'll be fine." Saki said, rubbing Kotoha's bent over back as the samurai threw up into a bucket.

"I don't know if I can do this." Kotoha said after she rinsed her mouth and spit into the bucket. "What if Mako regrets it later? What if I do something to hurt her feelings? What if...?"

"What if Mako grows five heads, turns green, and moos like a cow?" Saki said with a smile. Seeing Kotoha appropriately confused, Saki put her hands on Kotoha's shoulders. "You two are in love and be happy forever. Enjoy today and Smile, Smile." The two words Saki said as she pinched Kotoha's cheeks into a smile. After that, Saki continued to fix Kotoha's white satin dress as Kotoha did what she could to help. Kotoha relaxed a little, but a nagging doubt was at the back of Kotoha's head.

_Am I making a mistake?_ Kotoha thought.

Just then, Eri came running into the room. She was wearing the same dark orange sundress Saki was wearing, but not the same happy expression. It was more of... pure panic/dread. She went to Saki and whispered in her ear. It wasn't quiet enough because Kotoha heard the part Eri didn't mean for her to hear.

"Mako said she wasn't ready for a wedding."

Kotoha's stomach dropped very quickly and just as quickly, Kotoha wanted to get married. Don't ask Kotoha what made her switch her mind so quickly, because darn if she knew. She gathered her skirt to try and talk to either Chiaki and Takeru. When she exited the room, she saw Takeru and Chiaki... and Mako, who also saw her.

The two brides looked upon each other, taking each other in. Mako's dress was white satin like Kotoha's but her shoulders and arms were bare and her feet were seen, not covered by the skirt of the dress like Kotoha's. It was obvious Mako was crying as her eyes were red and puffy. Her eye shadow was smeared in that familiar way that made a woman look like a raccoon. Kotoha wasn't much better, as it was obvious she hadn't slept well the night before. Both brides took one look at each other... and smiled the first of many smiles that day.

"Kotoha, Mako, you can't look at each other. It's bad luck." Eri said as she tried to pull Kotoha back in the room. She would've had an easier time pulling a giant robot away as Kotoha didn't even seem to move at Eri's pull. In fact, she moved towards Mako as Mako did the same. They hugged and kissed. Then they just hugged while resting their heads on each other's shoulders.

It was clear to the other four Sentai Warriors that the wedding was still on. It was also clear that any bad luck wouldn't ruin their marriage without a fight... a very tough, brutal, bloody fight.

When the music started, courtesy of a spell from Urara, Takeru and and Eri walked down the aisle and took their spot where Mako was going to stand. Chiaki and Saki did the same for Kotoha. Urara's son, Isamu, came down with the rings on a pillow and stood next to Chiaki. Finally, everyone stood for the two main attractions. Mamoru walked Mako down the aisle, followed by Shogo walking Kotoha.

Both women looked at each other as Hikoma performed the ceremony. Each bride was excited, scared, happy, nervous... you get the idea. However, all negative emotions left when they looked at each other, replaced by dreams of their life together.

"Do you, Kotoha Hanaori, take Mako as your wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Hikoma asked Kotoha.

"I do." Kotoha said, not in any hurry for death to part them.

"Do you, Mako Shiraishi, take Kotoha as your wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part ?" Hikoma asked Mako. If you were expecting some big twist of Mako saying no, you're going to be disappointed.

"I do." Mako said.

"Then I pronounce you partners in life. You may now kiss." Hikoma said, barely concealing tears of joy.

The guests clapped, a few cheered, but Mako and Kotoha could not hear any of it. They were in total bliss, and there were only very few, short periods where they weren't in that bliss.

It was a happy life for Kotoha and Mako.


End file.
